Darkness of Dol Guldur
by Morwen Esteliel
Summary: A trip to Mirkwood proves more disasterous than anyone would think. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Darkness of Dol Guldur

Author: Morwen Eledhel

E-Mail: 

Rating: PG-13

Summary: a visit to Mirkwood, disasters occur

Disclaimer: unfortunately I only own torture methods eg nothing else yet

Chapter 1

The Forest of Mirkwood sent out a foreboding aura to anyone who came within a league of its boundaries. There were very few who dared brave the dark forest, even the more northern parts, where the Wood Elves resided.

Men who did not know the land of Mirkwood believed that nothing but evil rested in the depths of the dark forest, many thought the Elves to also be evil. The people were right in some ways; it seemed to most that only giant spiders, Wargs and Orcs lived beneath the trees, preying on travellers who were daring enough to venture into the heart of darkness itself.

However all knew that in the south of Mirkwood, where things were at their darkest, was the dark tower of Dol Guldur, where people believed the Dark Lord Sauron was hidden. Only very few knew that Sauron had fled the dark tower and returned to Mordor, leaving the Nazgûl, his most fearsome servants in charge.

It was in the dark dungeons of Dol Guldur where a young man lay chained up on the damp, cold stone floor. His top half was completely covered in cuts, welts and bruises, and caked with blood, some dry from old wounds, and still wet fresh blood from newer wounds. His leggings were torn and shredded from whips, a broken arrow still stuck in his left leg from when he had been brought down what now seemed like an age ago.

Fire erupted throughout his being as the dark form of the Witch King entered the tiny cell.

"Wake up," the Nazgûl kicked the prisoner in his already broken ribs, "get up you worthless piece of scum," he delivered several sharp blows to the man's vulnerable body.

The man groaned and lifted his head and his dark blood matted hair parted a little to reveal dark patches of bruising, a dry trail of blood travelled down the side of his face from the huge gash on his right temple, which was constantly prone to being reopened.

"Get up," he repeated, dragging the Human to his feet.

Dizziness overwhelmed him as he was forced to apply pressure to his wounded leg, and he walked. Terror gripped him seeing he was being led into an Orc infested battle arena.


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2

The prince of Mirkwood sighed, watching from outside the gates of the palace, waiting for an expected visitor.

"Legolas," Thranduil called seeing his son gazing into the distance, "come on inside ion nîn, it is getting late."

"So is Estel," the prince replied quietly, "he should have been here days ago Father..."

"I'm sure he's fine..."

"You obviously don't know him that well then, he is prone to getting into trouble, getting him out of it..." Legolas trailed off, a ghost of a smile touched his lips.

"You worry too much over him, he probably took a detour," Thranduil reasoned.

"You're probably right," he sighed, "I'll give him until tomorrow night, and then I'm going to look for him." He sighed, "I'll be in shortly Father," he said, Thranduil nodded and went back inside. "Hurry here Estel, let me know you're safe." He murmured before walking inside.

Two travellers were on their way to Mirkwood, one more deterred than the other.

"I see why Estel hardly travels here," Elrohir muttered, looking through the dark, dank forest.

"You can always turn back if you wish," Elladan suggested.

"What...travel back...alone...leave you here...alone..." the younger twin stammered.

"Come on then," he smiled, "don't worry little brother, I'm right here beside you, nothing will harm you while I am here," he smiled patronisingly, and was received with an irritated glance, "come on, we're nearly there."

Again Legolas stood outside the palace gate, about to go inside, when he saw two others heading his way.

"Elladan, Elrohir; mae govannen mellyn nîn, what brings you here?" he smiled.

"Father wanted us to deliver a message," the elder smiled.

"Suilad mellon nîn," Elrohir greeted.

"Come on, it's getting late, let's go inside." Legolas suggested.

The three friends sat at the dinner table, talking quietly when the presence of one was missed.

"Where is Estel?" Elladan asked, "Shouldn't he be here?"

"He has not arrived yet, I am going after him tomorrow," Legolas told him.

"We'll come to,' Elrohir offered.

"So," Thranduil interrupted, "you said you had a message from your father."

"Of course my lord," Elladan smiled, and then turned to Elrohir, "what did you do with the missive?"

"Missive?" the younger twin looked around nervously, "I thought you were bringing it..."

"Elrohir...you forgot it, didn't you?" Elladan stated; Elrohir nodded sheepishly, "if you want something done, better do it yourself..."

"That is why I decided to come myself," a voice came from the back of the room.

"Ada," the twins smiled in unison, running up to the Noldor lord embracing him tightly, "Glorfy," they grinned seeing the blond Elf lord close behind.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that" he growled.

"Sorry Uncle Glorfy," they chimed in unison hugging the now bright red Elf tightly.

"Mae govannen Elrond," Thranduil tried to stifle a laugh at the other blond lord.

"Suilad Thranduil, I think we should go somewhere quieter to discuss these matters." He suggested.

"All work, Peredhil, why not rest up for the night and wait until tomorrow? Or can it not wait?"

"Aye, I suppose it can." He looked around the room to see the three Elves were talking amongst themselves again, "where is Estel?" he asked Elladan.

"Not here," the older twin replied.

"I can see that, so where is he?" Elrond asked, more irritably.

"He has not yet arrived my lord; I thought he may have taken a detour, you know Estel is not renouned for his time keeping," Legolas told him, "I think I am going to look for him tomorrow."

"He should be here, detour or not, he left home over two months ago, he said he was coming straight here." Elrond argued, a fathers worry, gnawing at him.

"Father does have a point," Elladan muttered, "he has been planning coming here for ages."

"Yeah, what as it he said," Elrohir spoke up, "oh yeah, 'not even a horde of Orcs can keep me away'..." his eyes widened in realisation.

"Thranduil, we must speak of this immediately," Elrond said, a new urgency in his voice.

"Father?" the twins looked at him.

"You three may as well come too," Elrond sighed, "you would only eavesdrop anyway."

"Us?"

"Eavesdrop?"

"Don't know what..."

"...you're talking about."

"Will you two stop that?" Glorfindel growled, annoyed.

"Sorry Uncle Glorfy." They chimed in unison, he just glared at them, making Legolas laugh.

"Come, we should go somewhere more private." Thranduil suggested leading the others to his study.


	3. Part 3

Chapter 3

"'Take a horse' you say, 'no' I say, 'the weather has been great lately' I say, what a great idea, thank you dear brothers for insisting," Estel growled sarcastically, glaring at the sky.

It had hardly stopped raining since he left home, he was saturated and feeling a slight fever starting to burn in him. He let out a cough and wrapped his cloak tighter around him. Why was the weather out to get him?

A loud piercing screech echoed toward him.

He could see throngs of Orcs teeming from the trees around him. "Why do the Valar hate me?" he muttered drawing his sword, he knew he was fighting a loosing battle, but he would not go out without a fight.

Then the Nazgûl appeared.

'Why am I alive?' was the only thing ringing through his mind, the only thing apart from the excruciating pain.

"Hello little Human, how are we today?" the chilling voice of the Witchking purred softly, receiving a moan for an answer. "Good, I thought the Orcs had killed you. But you look so much better now." He jerked Estel's head up. Hard. Causing another groan to escape swollen bloody lips. Grey eye lids fluttered open to meet with an empty black cowl, before he was shoved back, body slamming against the wall.

"Come now boy not so confident now are we?" the Nazgûl sneered bringing out a malicious looking whip.

"Please..." come a broken whisper from a throat screamed hoarse.

"Please what?"

"Don't...no...more...saes...lau..." was the whimpered reply.

"You will die here you know," he stated matter-of-factly, his fingers running over the lashes of the whip, "no one knows where you are to save you, you are all alone."

"Lau...mellon...saes...tua..."

"No one can hear you, no one can help you. You are all alone." The soft voice purred in a hypnotic voice.

"Alone...all...alone..." he murmured.

"Yes. All alone. No one loves you. No one cares. They would rather see you rot here and die painfully than let you go home." He continued, enjoying weakening his young captive's already fragile mental state.

"NO...Ada...saes..." such strong will to break.

"Estel, Estel, look at me ion nîn," the Witchking penetrated the Human's mental defences, taking the guise of his captive's father, "look at me," he ordered sharply.

Estel looked up to see his father watching him; his normally compassionate gaze was replaced by a hard, cold glare. "Ada...saes...help..."

"I will help you no longer Estel." He spoke sharply, "it if your fault, you got caught; now you must live with the consequences."

"Saes..." something was wrong, his father would never say things like that.

"How pathetic. Look how you beg for mercy. Was that how I brought you up? A worthless Human who could not take pain? I see now that I was too soft in your upbringing." A hard blow sent the man crashing across the cell floor. "I will not come for you Estel. You are alone. I do not love you." with that the image " his body began to shake as he painfully curled in on himself and started sobbing. Surely his father thought more of him than that. But was that not him just, saying he was unloved? The confusion whirled in his mind.

The Witchking was pleased with the effect that had on his captive, perhaps he was not as strong willed as he first believed.


	4. Part 4

Chapter 4

The six Elves sat in silence as Elrond finished telling them what he wanted to. Elladan was first to speak.

"I should have known." He growled, "as soon as I knew he was not here I should have realised."

"No, I am the one who should have acted on instinct; as soon as he was not here I knew something was wrong. I should not have waited." Legolas snapped, guilt edging at him.

"It is neither of your faults." Thranduil interrupted them, silencing the arguments.

"This is my realm. I should have noticed something was wrong sooner."

"What could you have done Thranduil?" Elrond snapped, fear of loosing his youngest made his tone a little sharper, "gone to Dol Guldur asked them to leave?" he let out a bitter laugh, "yes that would have worked. They would kill you as soon as they saw you. What would that achieve?"

"It achieves the same as you are getting worked up about this." both elves tempers were fraying. "Yes, he is your son, you are worried, but what can we do? Like you say we cannot just ask for the Heir of Isildur back can we?"

"As if you care." Elrond yelled, "You hate Humans that is no secret, you could not care less if he was dead or alive right now."

"How dare you presume to know my thoughts Peredhil. Estel is a good lad, and a good friend to my son. That is the main reason we try to get along is it not? So our sons can have good friendships? Or do you not care about that?"

"Now who is presuming who's thoughts? You seriously think I would put a pathetic dispute before my sons' happiness, then you are greatly mistaken. Nothing matters to me more than them and their safety. Just because you get your examples from your father..." e had overstepped the mark, and he knew it.

The feeling was confirmed as Thranduil punched the Noldor. Hard. Elrond was quick to retaliate by punching the Sindar.

The three friends were having a hard time trying to separate their fathers from tearing each other apart. Even Glorfindel got punched trying to help.

"Enough both of you. This is getting us nowhere." The Balrog slayer yelled trying to get their attention, but his yells went ignored.

Two dozen guards later the fight finally settled down.

"That is it Peredhil," Thranduil growled wiping blood from his split lip, "if you are not out of my realm by sunrise you will be killed on the spot," he threatened darkly, "same goes for those brats of yours, if they ever think of setting foot in my kingdom ever again." The twins exchanged worried looks with Legolas.

"Don't worry; I would not want to stay in this place for longer than I have to. The evil that has corrupted this land has obviously corrupted you too. Come my sons, we are leaving." Elrond turned on his heel and walked out, the twins managed a quick goodbye to their friend before they were ushered out by Glorfindel.

Things were not going well.

"I never want you to have contact with those twins and that Human ever again Legolas, is that understood?" Thranduil levelled his son with a cold glare.

"No, it is not. You ask me something I know I cannot do. They are like brothers to me; I cannot cut them out of my life just like that. Not with Estel..."

"The Human is no longer our concern..."

"Not our concern? He is my best friend. Like a brother to me. He is in the hands of the enemy, which is in our lands and you say it is not our concern?" Legolas exploded and headed for the door.

"Don't you dare go after them..."

"Or what father? You will have me killed too?"

"I do not want to loose you..."

"It is too late for that father," regret mirrored his face, "if you want to go to war with Imladris, I cannot stop you, but I will not be around to support you in this madness. Perhaps Elrond was right, perhaps you have been taken by evil, I hope you can see through it. I am sorry father. I hope someday you can forgive me for this, but I have to follow my heart and conscience, even if it means loosing you ,I will know I have done it for the right reasons." He closed his eyes briefly against threatening tears, "Namárië father." He walked out of the study to his room to collect his weapons and a few things before he left, for what could be a long time.


	5. Part 5

Chapter 5

The twins trailed slowly behind their father and Glorfindel, who were having a quietly heated discussion, but they were only able to pick up parts of it.

"Elrond, calm down..."

"Calm down? Calm down. You expect me be calm after the way he threatened us. He has practically put Estel to death."

"But what can we do? Like you said, we cannot exactly go and ask for him back..."

"I will do whatever it takes to get my son back." He said determinedly, "I will hear no more on the matter."

"Hey, wait up," a voice called for behind. The group stopped and turned around.

"Legolas," the twins' faces lit up with delight seeing their friend.

"Mae govannen lord Elrond," the younger Elf bowed, "firstly I must apologise for my father; he should not have acted as he did..."

"You are not responsible for your father's actions young one." Elrond was quick to reassure him, "it is as much my fault as it is his."

"Know, but still..."

"No Legolas, I will hear no apologies from you, you have done nothing wrong." Elrond snapped, harsher than intended. "Sorry," he murmured, "we should get moving. I want to get Estel and get out of here as soon as I can."

"Don't mind father," Elrohir spoke to Legolas softly, "he only worries for Estel."

"I know, as do we all, he is right, we should move faster. These parts are dangerous all the time." He said as the five Elves began to sprint towards Dol Guldur.

He barely could tell when he was conscious, or not. Time moulded into one long mass of pain. The pain was making him block all of his memories, even those of his home and the family who he had thought loved him, but lately...he did not know what to think, and so didn't. The pain was too great.

"You pathetic, worthless Human." His older brother spat, he could not tell which one, not that it mattered; they both abused him. "Why father ever took you in I will never know. Some Hope. Weak, pathetic, that is all you are. I should have let the Orcs take you and not allowed you to become a burden."

The man let out a low whimper, his voice lost to screams and terror, his energy drained too much to do anything but take it as faint sobs wracked his body. It seemed like centuries since he last saw his home, and now, as the memories faded he would never see or feel such love and warmth ever again. The best he could hope for was death to take him swiftly.


	6. Part 6

Chapter 6

The five Elves crouched silently behind a cluster of bushes, seeing large amounts of Orcs keeping guard of their stronghold.

"How will we get passed them?" Legolas whispered.

"What you need is a diversion." A voice spoke up from behind.

"Always such impeccable timing Mithrandir." Elrond commented, "Why are you here?"

"Passing through on business." The wizard said.

"Going to the Lonely Mountain again then." Glorfindel commented.

"What are you five doing here? Not a place Elves would normally visit."

"Nor are we here by choice, but Estel is inside and we must get him out of there." Elrond explained.

"In other words you want me to create a diversion so you can get in and make sure you can get back out." Gandalf sighed. "You younglings are always getting me into trouble in some way or other."

"Young?" the two lords repeated in unison, the other three snickered quietly.

"Keep quiet unless you want to be caught. As soon as the Orcs start moving get inside, but hurry I know not how long I can hold them off for." The wizard muttered and left.

The elves waited restlessly, watching the Orcs carefully. A loud howling sound caught their attention and they started running toward it. "Come on, hurry." Elrond hissed. "You check the lower levels, we will cover you. Quickly though, I know not how long we can remain unnoticed."

"Be careful father," Elladan whispered and led the two younger Elves down the winding corridors.

The winding stairs were dimly lit and very steep. They could hear tormenting screams of pain, pleads for mercy, but no voice was recognised as Estel's. They finally reached a room full of cells. Suspiciously unguarded.

"I don't like this." Elladan whispered, "Everywhere screams trap."

Elrohir moved out cautiously. "Look." He called to the other two. "The cells, they are empty."

"Odd."

"Elladan," Legolas whispered seeing a cell, completely dark, something was huddled in the corner.

"Estel." Elladan murmured pushing past the other Elf, "Elrohir bring light." The younger twin was soon there with a glowing torch, only then did they see the true extent of the man's torment.

The three Elves stood there, horrified. There was not one part of Estel's body that had not been covered in blood. Elladan carefully pulled blood sticky hair away from his face. "Oh Estel..." he whispered tears filling his eyes as he saw so much damage had been done to his Human's brother's face. His lips and eyes were swollen, huge gashes covered his face, part of his cheek had caved in on one side. A barely audible moan told them he was awake.

"Estel, look at me Estel," Elladan urged softly, "saes gwador, open your eyes for me." The Human's head fell forward as he drifted into unconsciousness. "He is still alive," he told the other two who waited anxiously, "but barely, his pulse is very weak and his breathing is too erratic. We should not move him..."

"What choice do we have? We have to get him out of here." Elrohir argued.

"I know that, but we must be careful. Is there anything we can use to carry him?"

"Yes, here," Legolas came back to them, "I found it on another cell, it is not much, but it will have to do." he said giving the elder the blanket. They carefully wrapped the blanket around him and Elladan slowly carried him out of the dungeons.

"One of you go ahead and tell father we have found him."

"I'll go," Legolas offered sprinting off ahead.

"How do you think he is?" Elrohir asked quietly, talking about their brother.

"Ro..." Elladan started.

"Don't lie Dan, I want to know." The younger knew his brother had a habit of lying to him, to lessen his worry, but it would not work.

"His wounds are serious, I cannot say for sure until I get a chance to check him carefully in proper light." He said no more, not wanting to worry his brother more than he had to.

It took them a few minutes to reach their father and Legolas, but Glorfindel it seemed had already gone.

"Where did Glorfindel go?" Elrohir asked.

"He went on ahead, to Lórien, hopefully we will be able to get aid from there., how is he?"

"Not good father, has wounds are brutal, proving he has been here much longer than he should have. We should not have moved him, but we had no choice."

"Alright, give him here," the slight shift caused the unconscious man to let out faint barely audible whimpers, "Shh, ion nîn, shh, sidh, sidh, im sinome, esta ion esta," he soothed softly, "we have to move quickly." He said as they exited the large fortress unhindered.

There were no Orcs in sight, or Gandalf, perhaps he had done what he had to and moved on.

"This is too easy," he muttered, "Legolas, I want you to go home."

"But..." Legolas started to protest.

"No buts Legolas, I do not want you to be on bad terms with your father, not for my sake..."

"What about Estel? He needs me..."

"This has noting to do with Estel, I want you to go home, we can look after him; we will let you know how he is getting on."

"No. I am sorry lord, but he is my friend, I cannot leave him, not now. I promised to be here for him no matter what, I never go back on my word for anyone. Not even my father." The Elf's mind was made up. He was stubborn to get his own way.

"Fine, but you will go and try to talk to him once Estel is well again." Elrond sighed, seeing he was not going to win.

"Be iest lin," Legolas agreed.


	7. Part 7

Chapter 7

The Elves were a league from the Mirkwood border when a dark presence filled their consciousness.

"Orcs." Elrond muttered. "We cannot outrun them; I fear we will loose Estel for sure if he is badly jolted much more. We must stay in the trees, we are less noticed that way; Legolas go ahead and get home; we have to pray Thranduil has cooled down..."

"Elrohir take Estel and go with him, if he does not let you pass his gate head for Lórien, we will meet you there," Elladan finished for him. "GO. RUN." With that the two younger Elves sped off into the trees.

"Elladan..." Elrond started.

"Come on father, we shall run whilst we can." Elladan said and they followed the younger Elves toward Mirkwood palace.

"There are too many, we cannot outrun them for much longer." Elladan said looking back.

"You don't have to." Elrond said suddenly.

"What?" Elladan asked but it was too late, the elder Elf was running toward the horde.

"Father..." Elladan called seeing the elder.

"Get out of here son." Elrond yelled seeing the Orcs approaching fast, screeches of Nazgûl not far behind.

"No, I will not go without you."

"You have to go, go back home, take over."

"I can't..."

"You are ready to lead on your own, trust your instincts."

"Father don't do this."

"There is no other way to stop them from getting you. Make sure the others are safe."

"Father..." tears welled in his eyes.

"Take it, I will always be with you my son," he wrapped something small in his son's palm, "guard it well." Orcs were in sight. "Go, hurry. Run." He yelled.

Elladan swung into a tree and watched in silent horror as the Orcs surrounded him, he saw determination and dilution in the elder's eyes as he fought against the Orcs, the Nazgûl rode forward. Elladan forced himself to stay hidden in the tree as he saw swords going through his father, unwanted tears rolled down his cheeks. _I am sorry father,_ he thought turning his head away. _Namári_.

Elladan was forced to wait until the Nazgûl and Orcs had dispersed through the trees before he silently dropped to the floor and continued after his brothers, ways he could have saved his father running through his mind.


	8. Part 8

Chapter 8

Elrohir and Legolas came to a halt when they could no longer hear the pursuing enemy.

"Do you think we lost them?"

"Who? Father? Elladan? The Orcs?" Elrohir asked bitterly.

"Elrohir...I am we should try and get back to the palace." Legolas spoke quietly, "how is Estel?"

"How do you think?" Elrohir snapped, "I am sorry, I should not take it out on you...they are probably fine. I hope. Come; see if we get a welcome party when we get to your home." They let out short laughs.

"Come, the gates are near." Legolas said as they slowly walked back to the palace gates.

Thranduil sat alone in his study, his mind replaying events over the past few days. Not only had he lost an ally, but his son as well.

Things had not been going well.

Legolas had been right; his actions would probably lead to an unneeded war.

Especially in these dark times. The Nazgûl had reoccupied Dol Guldur. There were reports that the tower was teeming with Orcs, but Gandalf's news of Nazgûl being there...this was too much to handle. Why had his father ever allowed him to take the throne?

"My lord," a guard entered the room quietly, "Prince Legolas has returned and waits at the gate."

"Is he alone?"

"No my lord, one of the Noldor is with him, he seems to be carrying something."

"Let them in." Thranduil sighed, not wanting to know which Noldor was with his son.

"Father..." Legolas bowed slightly, Thranduil looked behind to see one of the twins carrying something carefully.

"Legolas, I have been so worried..."

"That can wait father, please, Estel is on the verge of death; he needs help now." Legolas could not hide the urgency and worry from his voice.

"Bring him this way...hurry." Thranduil ushered them to the healing wing.

The healers buzzed around them as they tried to help the young Human.

"Where is your father?" he asked Elrohir.

"I know not my lord, Elladan stayed with him; I know not how they fare. I wish he were here, he would know what to do."

"Yes, your father is the greatest healer in Arda, I hope he arrives soon. He may be the only chance we have in saving Estel's life." He murmured quietly watching the healers working on the Human's brutalised form.

"Excuse us lords, we do not need you underfoot, I know you re concerned but please, we must work quickly." The head healer ushered the three out of the room, where Thranduil sat, the younger two Elves paced restlessly, fearing the worst would happen to the Human.

Elladan wiped the tears furiously from his face, wandering in through direction of the palace, hoping his brothers were there safe.

Every time he closed his eyes all he could see were the swords going through his father and the elder's face, contorted in pain, although he allowed no sound to escape his lips.

"I am sorry father," he whispered for the millionth time, feeling guilt gnaw at him. The guilt of standing by and doing nothing whilst his father was murdered, or worse, perhaps he had been taken alive.

That thought made him feel so much better.

Elladan suddenly remembered he still clutched what ever object his father had given him, having a fair idea what it was.

The thought was confirmed when he saw Vilya, Ring of Air in his palm. Now he felt his father was truly gone as he placed it upon his finger and it became invisible but the weight was still there.

He carried on walking for a while until he found himself before the entrance to the palace of Mirkwood. Taking a deep breath, he slowly made his way toward it.

The door opened slowly. The two younger Elves stopped pacing and Thranduil stood up. "Well?" the king urged.

"He has been severely wounded my lord. The extents of his injuries are..." the healer broke off, unable to find a word to describe them, "He will be lucky if he sees the sunrise."


	9. Part 9

Chapter 9

Elladan who had just walked in the room, stood frozen in the doorway, not wanting to believe what he had just heard. "Until sunrise." He repeated shakily.

"Dan." Elrohir rushed over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him tightly, tears spilling over his tightly closed eyes. "Where is Ada?" he looked over his twins shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ro...I tried to stop him...but he..." his breathing hitched slightly, he squeezed his eyes tightly, not wanting to cry in front of his brother, he had to be strong for Elrohir and Estel, if he woke up.

"No," Elrohir shook his head in denial, "he's not...you lie..."

"I wish I did brother, I wish I did." He whispered pulling his twin closer to him.

"What...did you see?"

"Everything," Elladan muttered, "he told me to hide, that we would never outrun them without getting caught. I tried to stay with him but..." he took a deep breath, "they...they surrounded him...their swords went straight through...took him..." he trembled slightly, but when Elrohir tried to comfort him he just pushed the younger away, "I should see to Estel." He muttered roughly and made his way inside the smaller room, shutting himself alone with the Human.

Estel lay in the middle of a large bed, bandages and dressings completely covered his body. "Oh brother, I am so sorry." He whispered, kneeling at the bedside, a tear glided down his cheek. "I should have been there for you."

"What you should have done is in the past. There is no way to change the past, you should know that." A firm but soft voice spoke from behind. Elladan turned to see Thranduil standing directly behind him.

"I know but..." Elladan started.

"It is not your fault Elladan," the king sighed and pulled up a chair by the younger, "I am truly sorry for your loss; Elrond was a great asset to Arda...I am only sorry that our parting words were not as they should have been..."

"It is as you say, the past cannot be changed," he snapped.

"Elladan, I understand your anger, I know what it is like to watch your father die. The feeling of helplessness as he was taken down. Knowing there was something you could have done. The way he held me back, telling me it was too dangerous...

the silence was terrifying, even worse the sound of the Orcs slowly coming toward the massed army. The High King Gil Galad was giving orders to the army captains.

"Do you think this is it?" Thranduil whispered to the Elf next to him.

"What?" Elrond asked.

"The final battle. Do you really think it could end today?"

"I don't know. If it is I hope victory is in our favour. We have been from home for too long."

"Still missing Celebrían?" the Sindar joked, they both smiled.

"Elrond, Thranduil," a sharp voice cut their conversation; they looked to se Gil Galad watching them impatiently.

"Sorry my lord," they said in unison.

"Everyone moves on my call, not before. Understood?" the king finished.

They stood; waiting then a movement from further up the line caused everyone to look.

"Oropher," Gil Galad yelled, "not yet, come back here..." his calls fell on deaf ears. Oropher had enough of waiting.

"Father," Thranduil called seeing the elder getting struck down, he tried to go to him but saw Elrond holding him back, "no, let me go," he struggled seeing the Orcs swarming over his father's command, "please...Elrond...mellon...I have to get to him..."

"No, Thranduil, you can't, you would only get yourself killed; do you want that? What about your wife? Your people will need you..." Thranduil struggled free from the other's grip and started toward his fallen father, growling in frustration Elrond went after him, the calls of his king going unnoticed as he saw an archer aim for Thranduil. Thinking quickly Elrond grabbed the elder and threw him back toward the waiting army, taking the arrow for himself.

... But only now do I realise that he was trying to save me...all those years I spent hating him..." he trailed off shaking his head, then quickly, "I am sorry, I should not have intruded." He left the younger Elf alone.


	10. Part 10

Chapter 10

Mere moments later Elrohir and Legolas walked into the room. "How is he?" the younger twin asked.

"No change." He muttered then Elrohir looked down to his hand, as if knowing the Ring was there. "NO," Elladan said sharply.

"You can...we must..."

"NO. We cannot. I want to as much as you but it is too dangerous." He snapped angrily.

"It is his only chance Dan..." Elrohir tried to insist, fear speaking through his logic.

"What are you two talking about?" Legolas asked, getting confused.

"He should know." Elrohir said softly.

"If it is a chance to bring Estel back then why not?" Legolas asked.

"Because if it falls into enemy hands so will the others. You know that Elrohir. Is the freedom of Arda really worth it?" the younger stayed silent. "That is what I thought."

"Come on Legolas, I don't know about you but I don't want to watch my younger brother die." He glared at his older twin and walked out of the room.

Sighing in frustration Elladan went through some healing techniques his father had taught him, trying to think what would work best. Then he remembered a healing trance which allowed the healer to transfer energy to the patient, through Vilya. It was dangerous, he knew that, but what choice did he have.

"Please let this work," he murmured and fell into a trance. He could feel the power of the Ring flowing through him, ebbing his own strength to Estel.

After ages of fighting off exhaustion he had to break the trance as he collapsed on the bed by his brother.

The stars had started fading in the sky, Legolas and Elrohir were pacing outside Estel's room, Elladan had locked himself in alone. Elrohir was worrying.

"Do you think he is alright?" he asked the younger Elf.

"Who Estel?"

"No, Elladan, he always locks himself up when things are wrong. Loosing father...now Estel...I just fear it may be too much for him..."

"Elrohir, you worry too much. I'm sure he is fine." The prince didn't bother saying he too was worrying for his friend.

Elladan woke up to see dim light streaming through the cracked curtain. He then noticed the steady rising and falling of the human's chest had lessened...no it had stopped.


	11. Part 11

Chapter 11

Elladan swore in every language he knew, (and considering he had been around for over three thousand years...), he immediately tried to find a pulse. To his relief there was a faint, almost unnoticeable beat, Estel had not left them yet, but he knew the Human hadn't got long.

The door was still locked, Elrohir was on the verge of breaking it down. "Come on," he muttered grabbing the prince by the sleeve, "there must be another way to get in."

"The window..." Legolas shrugged.

"Good idea." Elrohir went into the next room along and climbed through the window.

"Elrohir..."Legolas cursed, why did he always have to suggest such things.

Two minutes later Elrohir clambered back through, "It's locked." He complained.

"Ro," he spoke softly, seeing the door open to reveal Elladan's face, eyes rimmed with tears, they knew it to be bad news.

Elladan had been fighting for his brother's life most of the night and nearly killed himself realising that he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Now the human was paying for his mistakes.

He thought of his twin and Legolas standing outside. They had to know.

Opening the door he saw Elrohir and Legolas watching expectantly.

"Is he?" Elrohir's voice choked.

"Ro..." Elladan found his voice shaking.

"He's dead, isn't he?" he blurted out.

"Elladan?" Legolas prompted.

"No...he's....he's still alive...for now..."

"For now?" Elrohir snapped, "What do you mean for now?"

"Vilya helped him...but I fear it is not enough to be permanent." Elladan spoke softly.

"You have done what you can, no one can ask for more Dan." Elrohir tried to reassure.

"I should have done more, I could have. I tried most of the healing techniques and trances father taught us, but none of them worked. I had not the strength..."

"Alone no, together..." Elrohir started.

"Ro..."

"No Dan, for once just shut up and listen. If there is a chance to save Estel, I want to take it, but I am not as skilled as you, I need you with me brother...for Estel..."

"We can try." Elladan sighed, knowing he was not going to win.

"Thank you." Elrohir smiled briefly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Legolas asked.

"Yes," Elladan smiled softly, "go and be with your father. You will not realise what you have, until it is gone." Legolas smiled softly, he thought Elladan was taking it pretty well, '_but only to mourn in private later'_ he reminded himself and left the twins alone.


	12. Part 12

Chapter 12

The twins sat silently in a trance together, hoping Elrohir's idea would work. Elladan was worried he was abusing Vilya's powers, he felt weak and faint, the Ring was draining so much of his energy; he barely had enough to break the trance before collapsing on the floor.

"Elladan," Elrohir saw his mirror image crumpled on the floor, his eyes were closed. Fear surged through him, loosing father, Estel, he could not bear to loose his twin as well. _'I should not have talked him into it'_ he thought; then a slight movement calmed his fears as he noticed the steady rising and falling of the elder's chest.

"Are you alright?" Legolas burst into the room, hearing the twin's cry, "Elrohir, what happened? Is Elladan alright?"

"He is just much drained..."

"I am not surprised," a sharp voice spoke up from behind. The two Elves turned to see Gandalf glaring at them, Glorfindel close behind.

"Ai Gandalf thank Elbereth you're here..."

"Just what do you think you are playing at? Do you know how stupid and dangerous that was? You could have been killed, both of you, let alone Estel. What do you think your father will say?" Elrohir froze, of course, he did not know.

"Gandalf..." he started.

"Don't interrupt me young one. Why did he give it to you anyway?"

"Gandalf...father...he's dead..." Elrohir choked, still finding it hard to accept the truth, "he gave it to Elladan just before they...I wanted to help Estel...I...I...talked him into it..." Glorfindel who had heard went straight to the twin, placing a comforting arm around the younger; the grief of loosing a great friend weighed heavy on him.

"You would replace the loss of one brother with the loss of two?" he fumed, "if the enemy were ever to learn where they were you would not see the new day."

Elrohir lowered his head, tears spilled over his eyes.

"No use crying over what has happened, it cannot be changed."

"That does not make it hurt less." He whispered, Glorfindel nodded and pulled Elrohir closer to him.

The wizard's mind backtracked, "You said Elrond was dead?"

"Yes. I know not how, I was not there, Elladan was..." he broke off, seeing the wizard was no longer paying attention to him.

"It was not your fault Ro," Legolas came to his side, placing a reassuring hand on the twin's shoulder, "come, Mithrandir knows what he is doing, you should try and rest." Legolas led the half protesting Elf away to their own rooms.


	13. Part 13

chapter 13

Elladan felt consciousness calling him. Events of the past few days seemed all but distant memories, even only an evil dream.

The Elf opened his eyes, when had he closed them? He looked around to see Glorfindel watching him, "welcome back, you have been out for over two days. That brother of yours was getting extremely worried."

"Estel?" Elladan murmured hopefully.

"No, but his condition is more stable, no thanks to your stupidity and foolishness." Gandalf stared with seemingly cold eyes. "I do not want you to even think of using that Ring again, not even for your brother. It could have and nearly did kill you, you have no proper control over it, it is dangerous. What if it had unleashed its full power? Did you think of that? Everyone here could be dead now because of what you did."

"I'm sorry. How many more ways can I say it? I know I should have done something more, even knocked him out and hid him and let them take me, but I couldn't, I was too weak, I just stood there watching as they took him. He should be here now, not me. I have failed him. Failed to save him, nearly gave away Vilya's location. I can do nothing right. Perhaps I should just go and bargain myself in father's stead, if he is still alive, if not you will all be rid of a great burden of failure." He buried his head in his hands closing his eyes against the tears that threatened.

"Elladan, listen to me Elladan," Glorfindel said sharply, "look at me." When the younger was looking at him he continued, "You are no failure Elrondion, your heart was in the right place. And you most certainly not a burden..."

"Failure? Burden? Why do I have a feeling Elladan is blaming himself?" Elrohir strode into the room.

"I have...I..."

"Don't argue. You failed no one brother...you cannot help the choice of others, or control their actions, no matter what you think." Elrohir sat on the bed beside his twin, "we need you Dan, I need you, we both know I'd be lost without you, Estel needs you too, if he has any chance of waking up."

"I have done all I can, I know not what else can be done." Elladan protested.

"You should not doubt yourself Elladan; you have greater skill than you believe," Glorfindel tried to assure the younger Elf, Gandalf had decided to leave somewhere in the arguing.

"I thought you had gone to Lórien." Elrohir noted.

"Haldir met me halfway; he said Galadriel told him to tell me I was needed here, I just didn't know how badly." Glorfindel explained.

"Glorfindel," Elladan spoke to him, "could you please go home, keep an eye on the place, until we return. Could you also tell the people what happened."

"Of course, my lord." Glorfindel bowed to the twins and left them alone.

"I think we will have to get used to that," the elder murmured.

"Elladan, I...I was thinking..." Elrohir said softly a while later, "about the whole taking over Imladris thing..."

"What about it?"

"I...I was sort of hoping...I could leave that to you...I'm not great with the whole leadership thing...that is more of your area of expertise."

"Still doesn't excuse you to go off wherever you want and getting into trouble, especially without me, I don't want to have to find out how father coped with patching you Estel and Legolas up every other minute."

"I know not of what you speak," Elrohir answered, feigning innocence.

"Whatever you say." Elladan rolled his eyes, "come I think it about time we went to see to Estel."


	14. Part 14

chapter 14

"Legolas," Elladan called seeing the prince wandering toward Estel's room.

"Good to see you awake Elladan, are you supposed to be up?" the blond narrowed his eyes.

"No he is not," Thranduil said from behind, "you should be resting Elladan..."

"I've been resting for over two days...I was only going to spend some time with Estel." He spoke rather irritably.

"Don't be up for too long though, and make sure he does rest you two." Thranduil shot the two younger Elves a warning look, to which they both nodded before

entering the room.

The three were surprised to see Gandalf sitting over the Human, a dim red glow on his finger. "Come here Elladan," he ordered, "I can show you how to concentrate small amounts of power from your Ring for healing, properly, you two go on out a bit, he does not need you hovering over him."

Sharing annoyed glanced the two younger Elves went outside the room and took up their new favourite activity of pacing.

"Can you feel the energies filtering through your hands?" Gandalf asked, "You must feel the energies of the Ring, and embrace them, only then can you attempt to wield it. Visualise the Energies, see them around you, see them flowing into Estel, feel them strengthening him. Allow your own strength to go into him, but not so much that it drains you." he noticed Elladan was in deep concentration, "no don't fight it, embrace it, let it guide you." he waited moments longer, "Alright, that is enough, come out of it slowly, not all at once." Elladan opened his eyes to look into an approving face. "You did well, look" he nodded to the steady rising and falling of the younger's chest, "his breathing has eased already."

"Do you think he has a chance?" Elladan asked.

"Anything is possible; if you believe in it enough young one, remember that. Now I have to be going. Don't worry, I'll be keeping an eye on you, but don't try to do that alone. Or at all, understood?"

"Of course Mithrandir, thank you for your help." Elladan nodded as the wizard left.

Elladan was sitting alone with Estel, replacing some bandages, noting how some wounds had improved, even slightly. The bone in his cheek had started repairing, and many of his other cuts had already started to scar, which in this instance, was a good sign. Estel was healing.

Not long later Elrohir and Legolas walked back into the room. "How is he?" Legolas asked before Elrohir had a chance.

"Better than he was, look" Elladan said lifting a couple of bandages, "some of his wounds have healed."

"That is great news," Elrohir grinned, "see, you can do it. I never doubted you could."

"Ro, don't get too excited yet, he still has not woken." As if on cue eye lashes fluttered open revealing silver eyes, watching the other warily. "Estel..."

The first thing he was aware of was the fact his pain had lessened opening his eyes had not been as painful as it had in more recent times.

He recoiled immediately seeing three familiar faces watching him, the malicious expressions were replaced by more compassionate, concerned gazes.

"Estel, you know not how relieved I am to see you awake," one of the twins, Elladan, if he remembered rightly breathed, pulling him into a tight embrace. Estel flinched slightly; he could not remember such gentle contact in a long time.

"Do you know how worried we were?" Elrohir said taking position the other side of him, he let a ghost of a smile grace his lips as he allowed himself to be pulled into the other twin's arms.

He must be dreaming. That was the only explanation.

He looked up to see Legolas smiling over him, "welcome back Mellon, it is good to see you awake again."

"I-I-" he tried to form words, but his throat was still scratchy, and hoarse.

"Shh, shh," Elladan soothed, "here have a drink," he handed the younger, "slow sips, don't make yourself sick." He warned lightly.

Not long later Thranduil entered the room, "how is he...ah, you are awake. How do you feel?"

"He is better," Elladan answered, it was apparent Estel was having trouble trying to talk.

"Very well. Legolas, I would like some help now you know he is awake." The king left the room.

"Coming Ada," the prince called, "see you later." He nodded to his friends before leaving.

"Where..." the Human managed, realising Thranduil would never visit Rivendell.

"We are still in Mirkwood Estel," Elladan told him.

"Ada?" he was finding his voice again, this instance, not good.

"Estel..." Elladan started slowly, not sure how to tell him, he looked to Elrohir for help.

"Ada...he was..." Elrohir started.

"...attacked."

"Was...them..." fear burned in his eyes.

"Yes brother, it was. I tried to help him, but I was too late..." Elladan said.

"They...Ada...no..." he tried struggling against his brothers' grip, "let...go..."

"Estel no," Elladan snapped harsher than intended, the Human immediately shrank back on the bed, knowing that voice all too well, "you cannot go after him...he is dead Estel..."

"We nearly lost you once brother, I never want to be so scared ever again." Elrohir finished his brother's sentence. Again.

"Gone..." the thought finally hit him, he buried his face in Elladan's tunic, wanting to deny his brothers' words, but he knew he could not.

"Rest up Estel, we are going home as soon as you are better." Elladan said standing up, "come, he needs to rest." He followed the younger Elves out of the door, leaving Estel alone to his thoughts.


	15. Part 15

Chapter 15

"Do you think he is alright?" Elrohir asked.

"Estel?" Elladan faced his mirror image, "Hardly. He was in the hands of the enemy for too long, much longer than he should have been. It had to have had some effect on him..." he trailed of hearing muffled noises coming from the room behind, they were quick to enter.

"Lau...saes...don't..." the Human was murmuring, trying to fight something in his sleep.

"Estel, sidh, gwador, sidh, shh, Estel wake up," the twins looked down into a pair of frightened silver eyes.

"Saes...p-p-please...don't hurt me..." he whispered, his voice trembling in fear.

"Estel," Elrohir murmured as he and Elladan sat either side of the Human, "we would never hurt you brother..." he trailed off feeling the Human tremble under his light touch.

"Estel, look at me brother," Elladan commanded softly, Estel looked u into Elladan's eyes as the elf continued, "What did we...they do to you to make you think we would hurt you?" the Human looked away and started shaking again, "Estel, please, let us help you, talk to us brother," he spoke softly, as if Estel was a small child again.

"You...Ada...you kept..." he took a deep breath, "you...beat me...the pain...I was...alone...so alone...told me...no one came...hate me...so sorry..." he felt tears damp his cheek, "you're right...should've left me for the Orcs...as a baby...such a burden..." the twins sat in shocked silence, how could he even think that they would even think that, let alone tell him.

"Estel..." they whispered, moving closer to the distraught Human.

"Estel, none of that is true, we would be sent to the void before even thinking that." Elrohir spoke first, his own eyes welling with tears.

"You are our brother Estel, we love you more than anything, you are so precious to us, nothing or no one could make us think otherwise. Understand me gwador? We love you. We don't know what you have been through, but I do know that Elrohir and I love you so very much and we'll do whatever it takes to make sure you know that." they both placed a light kiss on top of the Human's head simultaneously.

"Love you both too." He whispered, snuggling closer between them.

Elrohir started singing an old elvish lullaby, soon after Elladan started humming the tune with him until the three fell to sleep.


	16. Part 16

Chapter 16

Legolas had been busy most of the day, having to help his father with various tasks and was glad to be able to spend some time with his friends; he headed straight to Estel's room, where he knew they would most likely be.

He was not prepared however to the sight that greeted him.

Estel was barely visible on the bed with a twin protectively stationed either side of him, three different heads of dark hair ruffled and mixed together, it was impossible to tell which twin was which; the three were asleep and looked at peace, causing Legolas to let out a smile. He pulled up a chair and picked up a book that had been left on the side and started to read, waiting for them to wake up.

A low moan from the bed caused him to look up, Legolas saw Estel shifting restlessly in his sleep. A smile touched his lips seeing his brothers move closer to him, the young Human quietened almost immediately as if sensing the twins' comforting presence.

Not long after that one of the twins woke up, but it was impossible to tell which, for the very messy hair, he guessed it was Elrohir, but to be sure he had to ask.

"Which one are you?"

"Elrohir," he confirmed smiling. His smile widened seeing his brothers together, "he cares so much for us; ever since what happened to mother he has always been that much more protective, over everyone. Every time something happens Elladan always blames himself, believing he should be able to control the universe," he let out a little laugh and brushed a stray strand of hair from his twin's face, "then when we found Arathorn...originally we were going to set off early but he wanted to wait a while because of the weather, by the time we got there they were all dead, he was so hard on himself, just because he had no control over the weather...then every time you drag each other home he mentally draws up a list of things he could have done...he just won't listen. So stubborn. So much like father..." he trailed off meeting Legolas' gaze.

"Imladris is in good hands." Legolas smiled.

"Try telling him that, he has no faith in himself, or his abilities. We lost father and were so close to loosing Estel...if we had I don't think Elladan would have survived," he admitted softly.

"That is in the past Ro, he will need you now, having to take on so much responsibility; it can't be easy for him."

"I know, I just don't want to loose anymore family..."

"Is that what you're afraid Ro?" Elladan spoke up from behind; Elrohir did not meet his gaze and walked out, his twin was close behind, "Ro? Do you think you will loose us?"

"It has crossed my mind," he admitted.

"What makes you think that? Talk to me brother."

"I don't know...it's just Estel is mortal and all mortals...die..."

"Not for a long time yet brother, he is still young..."

"We were so close to loosing him Dan...I have never been so afraid...I couldn't bear to loose him..."

"And me?" he asked softly, "why do you think you will loose me?"

"No...I...forget it..." he started to walk off but a strong hand caught his arm.

"I cannot forget it Ro, please talk to me brother...I want to know."

"It's just...you enjoy going off killing Orcs...it scares me...I'm afraid, after what they did to Estel you will go off and...get killed...or when it comes to leaving...we will choose differently...I don't want to loose you Dan...you mean more to me than anything. I don't want anything to happen to you..."

"Oh Ro, I had no idea. Well those days are not for a long time yet and we will have plenty of time to think about them, and I think no matter how much I want to there will be no time for hunting, leaving Erestor in control for as long as we have, we'll be lucky to have a home left," he joked, trying to ease the youngers fears and it seemed to work judging by the little laugh Elrohir let out. "Don't worry Ro; I'll never let anything else happen to you and Estel, gweston Gwanur nîn, come on, lets go back and see how little brother fares." Elladan gave the younger a light squeeze on the shoulder and went back into the room.


	17. Part 17

chapter 17

The twins walked back into the room to see Estel sitting up in bed, Legolas perched on the edge.

"You two ok?" Legolas asked.

"We're fine," Elrohir smiled.

"How are you feeling Estel?" Elladan asked.

"I am feeling much better than I was when you found me. in fact, I'm..."

"Don't even mention the word fine." Legolas groaned, "We know what fine means when it comes to you covering up for injuries."

"You are not much better young prince." The three looked to Elladan and for a moment they could swear it was Elrond standing in his place.

"Young? You are not much older."

"By a couple of centuries, pen neth." Elrohir added, grinning widely as a cushion was thrown in his direction. "Ha, missed." He said but did not count on the cushion from behind, courtesy of his older twin.

"I didn't." Elladan was now the one grinning.

"Hey. That's not fair." Elrohir growled and lunged for his twin. Elladan sidestepped and grabbed another pillow and threw it at Elrohir, hitting him directly in the face.

Soon feathers were flying everywhere as the pillow fight digressed into a scuffle. Shouts and laughs echoed through the closed doors down the corridors.

"What is going on in here?" Thranduil entered the room, only to be hit by a wayward pillow.

"Sorry father," Legolas grinned as the feathers started to settle.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts." Estel groaned.

"Do you three not have a home of your own to destroy?" the king asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"No my lord, Estel and Legolas already destroyed it." Elrohir laughed as the younger two glared at him.

"Wouldn't surprise me." He muttered, "Dinner will be shortly, will you be joining us?"

"Feel up to it Estel?" Elladan asked.

"I'm getting bored with these four walls, of course I will." He growled.

"I think it would be good to leave for home tomorrow as well," Elladan sighed.

"What?" his brothers asked in unison.

"We have to go home sooner or later, and seeing Estel is much better than he was it would be a good time to make our way home. We have stayed away much longer than we should have."

"Of course," Thranduil nodded, "I shall make sure everything is ready for you."

"Thank you my lord, your hospitality has been most welcome." Elladan smiled, "Elrohir, come on, we should start getting ready." He led the younger to their own rooms where they started getting ready.

"Estel?" Elrohir knocked on his friend's door. "You coming to dinner?" no answer. "Estel?" he slowly opened the door to find the young man had changed his clothes but had fallen back to sleep. "Not too hungry then brother?" he smiled and pulled the cover fully over the Human and softly smoothed the hair from his face.

"Is it time to go yet?" a tired voice murmured.

"Nay Estel, it is only dinner time. We do not leave until the morning." He smiled softly.

"Oh," he whispered.

"We could always bring you some food for later, if you want to sleep."

"Sleep now." He muttered with a yawn.

"Alright," he leaned down and planted a light kiss on his little brother's head, "sleep well Estel." He whispered, as if he was a small child again.

Almost immediately Estel was back asleep.

A knock on the door echoed through the peaceful silence, causing Elrohir to jump out of his chair.

"Are you two..." Elladan burst in the room but was silenced by his twin.

"He sleeps," Elrohir explained, "I told him we would bring him food when he wakes up."

"He is still so young," Elladan murmured, "so oblivious to the destiny that awaits him. I wish it could stay so."

"Why can't it?" the younger asked, never taking his eyes off the Human, "why does he have to know? Can't he just stay as Estel? At home. With us. Safe." His raising voice caused Estel to stir slightly.

"Keep it down," Elladan hissed, "don't wake him, he needs his rest," he continued in a hushed voice, "You know we cannot keep it from him forever. Not if he has a chance to restore the world of man. We know not how hard this path will be for him. He will need us to support him." The elder's eyes pleaded for understanding.

"Just because I'm letting you have your way does not mean i have to like it." Elrohir sighed.

"I don't like it either, but we have no choice, if we keep it from him, he will learn of it another way. He will find out that we knew all along and will probably hate us for it, and drive him away." Elladan said.

There was a short silence. "When do you intend to tell him?"

"When we get home. When it feels like the right time, but within the next few months. Come, we should leave him to sleep."

Elrohir was first to leave the room, Elladan sat a while longer, knowing he would have very few moments like this with the young man he came to love as his little brother.


	18. Part 18

chapter 18

The next morning, a small escort waited patiently to take the brothers to the border, only one had not woken up.

"Estel," Elladan shook the lump under the quilt gently.

"Wake up gwador," Elrohir burst into the room and pulled the quilt down from the man, "it is a lovely day," he threw the heavy curtains open letting the sunlight to drown the room. Estel growled pulling the quilt back up but Elrohir ripped it from over him. Estel put a pillow over his head.

"Come on wake up little brother." Elladan grinned, trying to stifle a laugh watching his twin threatening to tip a full glass of water over the Human.

"Go away," came a muffled reply.

"Come on Estel, we are leaving in five minutes. We will leave you behind if you are not ready."

"Fine," Estel threw a pillow at each brother, "lemme get ready."

"We will be in the courtyard. Hurry up." Elladan dragged his twin out of the room with him.

Not long later Estel stumbled into the courtyard, looking somewhat dishevelled.

"Glad you could join us Estel," Legolas laughed at his friend's appearance.

"Still not awake brother?" Elrohir smirked mounting his horse.

"I'm fine." He muttered attempting to mount his steed and fell off trying.

"Ai Estel," Elladan shook his head smiling and helped him up, "come on, I'll pull you up." he said effortlessly jumping on Estel's grey mare and pulled the Human up with him. "You on?" Estel nodded. Again with little to no effort he jumped onto his own horse from the one Estel sat on.

"You ready?" Legolas asked, bringing his white stallion beside his friends.

"Whenever you are." The twins answered in unison.

"Move out," the prince called to the rest of the escort that flanked them and they were on their way.

"You are brooding brother." Elrohir said softly noticing Elladan was distant.

"I'm fine," Elladan waved his concerns.

"No, Ro is right," Estel joined them, trying to take his mind off the dark forest that surrounded him as dark memories flooded his mind, "something bothers you."

"The only thing bothering me at the moment is my two younger brothers being so nosey." Elladan shot back.

"What was that?" Estel asked suddenly, hearing something rustle and screech.

"Orcs," a guard growled, Estel paled in fear, memories and pain all too recent.

"Come, we will move faster while we can." Elladan called, "stay with me Estel, you will be fine." He reassured the younger.

"They...they..."

"Estel, listen to me, they will not harm you as long as we are with you. Stay close to us. No even better." He suddenly pulled the surprised Human to his own horse and pulled an arm around him tightly, "now you cannot separate from me unless the horse splits in two."

"Thank you," Estel whispered, holding on tightly.

""Ro, Legolas, you still with us."

"Yes," they said in unison as they speeded through the forest, desperate to reach the border.

"The escort..." Elrohir noticed the other warriors were not following them.

"They will hold off the Orcs and go home when they can," Legolas explained.

A loud screech really made Estel shake in fear, "It's alright Estel; you're safe." Elladan whispered in his ear, hatred boiling deep within him, visions of their father's last moments burned in his mind.

"Elladan," Elrohir warned sensing his brother's feelings, knowing that he would happily go on a little vengeance fight at any moment.

"We cannot outride them for long," Elladan called above the ear piercing screeches which was hurting their highly sensitive elvish hearing, "we have to split," he told them, "make your way to Lórien and we will meet up when we can." He called veered sharply to the left, pushing his horse to its limits.

"Hold on Estel, we will loose them shortly." _I hope._ He tried to sooth his terrified brother.


	19. Part 19

Chapter 19

Elrohir barely heard his brother's instructions and sharply turned right, the horse's hooves pounded heavily in his ears and the heavy pounding from behind confirmed he was still being followed, at least by one dark terror.

"Noro lim Hyanda," he whispered o his horse urging it to speed up, swerving in several directions in attempt to evade the pursuing enemy.

The screeching was becoming too much for his ears. Legolas risked a glance behind to see three Nazgûl on his trail. Cursing he jumped into a tree leaving his horse, hoping he would find his way safely. When he was sure the Nazgûl had gone he dropped to the floor and made his way back to the palace, hoping that his friends had made it away safely.

Elladan looked behind to see the Nazgûl were heavy on him. He then saw the river was coming up fast in front. "Come on Aira, not much further, you can make it." he soothed his horse, "Estel, you alright?"

"We'll never outrun them..." his tiny voice trembled.

"We will, see, the river is near, they hate water, and they would never cross it. Hold on brother, we're nearly there."

_I hope you're safe Dan,_ Elrohir thought, pushing Hyanda to her limits towards the steadily flowing river.

He heard more crashing through the trees and looked to see Elladan having the same idea.

"Where's Legolas?" Elladan called over to his twin.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since we separated." Elrohir replied with worry.

Then as if to answer them Legolas' horse sped through the trees. Fear instantly took them.

"Legolas...they got...Legolas," Estel stammered, fearing for his friend.

"Shh Estel, I'm sure he's fine," Elladan tried to soothe the younger's worries, but he too feared his friend's life. "He could have found a way to get home, but he had to let his horse go." Was he making up excuses to ease Estel's fears or his own?

Soon the riders felt water splashing up their legs as they crossed the river. The Nazgûl shrieked striking fear into the brothers' hearts.

"We should keep moving." Elladan instructed, neither rider stopped or looked back until they safely reached the borders of Lothlórien.


	20. Part 20

Chapter 20

"Halt." A sharp voice commanded, causing the weary travellers to jump.

"Haldir, let us pass, we are tired and have been chased all the way from Mirkwood." Elladan snapped.

"Mirkwood? By what?" the March Warden frowned.

"Ulaer." He spat the word like poison.

"Alright, we'll let the guards know they could be close." Haldir nodded.

"Thank you. can we go now?" Elladan used a dangerously irritated tone.

"Who is with you Elladan?" Rumil, one of Haldir's brothers asked.

"My brothers. Now stand aside." He growled.

"Dan, calm down," Elrohir noticed his twin was getting really annoyed, "that is Estel, our little brother."

"He is Human." Haldir stated.

"What is that supposed to mean Haldir?" Elladan grabbed the surprised Elf by the throat and pulled him off the ground to meet where he still sat on his horse.

"N-n-nothing..." he gasped for air.

"Elladan," Estel tried to shake his older brother only to be elbowed away sharply.

"Elladan," Elrohir was now by the older, "stop this now, you realise you just hurt Estel?"

The elder looked round to see the Human's nose was bleeding, if not broken. He let Haldir fall to the ground. "Estel, I'm so sorry, I never meant to..."

"Can I ride with you Ro?" he asked quietly.

"Of course pen neth." Elrohir smiled softly pulling his brother to his own horse.

"I'm going for a walk." Elladan growled leaving his horse and parting from the group.

Elrohir sighed in frustration, "come on I think we should get your nose looked at. Will you be alright Haldir?"

"Yeah, fine." He glared at the twin.

"I am sorry about Elladan; he's not having an easy time at the moment." He muttered guiding his horse through the trees of Lothlórien towards the vast hidden city of Caras Galadhon.

Elladan stalked through the woods, knowing what he had done was completely out of order, yet he had needed to let of some steam, and had hurt Estel in the process. He was angry at himself for hurting Estel more than anything, the fear in his little brother's eyes cut him so deep. He let out a yell in frustration and his fist connected with the nearest tree.

He let out a deep breath in attempt to calm down; all fell silent, save the screeches announcing Orcs were near, but the first patrol was not until a league into the forest, but it would be the perfect way to let off some much needed steam. Then he remembered his conversation with his twin, and decided against it, but it was too late.

An Orc jumped him from behind sending him to the floor. Elladan barely managed to get up and draw his sword before a large group of Orcs were on him barely giving him a chance to defend himself.

Twenty dead Orcs later Elladan was feeling tired and defeated. His sword arm had been broken and trying to wield the sword with his left was proving to be a little challenging. A sharp pain exploded from his now broken ribs. He swung his sword successfully decapitating another Orc, but another yell escaped his lips as an arrow lodged itself in his shoulder. Elladan turned to see Haldir smirking at him.

"You nearly killed me Elladan; I just want to return the favour." He smirked watching the other Elf struggle to remain standing, and conscious.

A sharp blow to the head finally sent the Elf down, all went dark.


	21. Part 21

Chapter 21

Elrohir paced restlessly in the small room, worry or his twin swiftly growing.

"Will you just stop pacing for one minute; surely you'll wear the floor in if you continue. You're making me nauseous." Estel moaned.

"I'm just worried; we haven't seen or heard anything about Dan since he stormed off. That was this morning. It is now evening." Elrohir snapped.

Suddenly Orophin burst into the room, "sorry to disturb you," he spoke breathlessly, "but my brother found Elladan, he had been attacked by Orcs and was badly outnumbered."

Orcs. Outnumbered. Nothing else registered in Elrohir's mind. "Where is he? Is he alright?" he demanded.

"I don't know, I'll take you to him if you want. Follow me."

"He'll be alright Ro, he's strong." Estel tried to calm his older brother's fears.

"I know...but..." he trailed off seeing they were outside their brother's room.

As the brothers walked into the room they were met by Galadriel who smiled softly.

"How is he?" Elrohir blurted.

"He is fine," she assured, "I received a message from Mirkwood earlier."

"Mirkwood? Is Legolas...?" Estel ventured.

"Legolas is well; he thought you would worry so he sent a message saying he managed to get home safely."

"That is good." Elrohir was a little relieved, knowing his friend was alright.

"Go on in, he'll wake up soon." Galadriel smiled and left the brothers alone.

Elladan stirred a short while later, looking into the concerned faces of his brothers. He found his arm has bound close to his chest and also felt the subtle feeling of Vilya easing his pains.

"Legolas is safe," Elrohir told him.

"Good." Elladan nodded, not looking at his brother.

"You're lucky Haldir found you when he did..."

"Lucky?" Elladan growled, "he purposely shot me just for own back. Probably killed the others and grabbed me to save himself. You know we don't get on. We never have and never will."

"Calm down Dan." Estel sat by him.

"You two rested up?" he asked, they nodded, "alright, we'll leave for home tomorrow." Elrohir was about to protest, "No, we have stayed from home for long enough. We cannot depend on Glorfindel and Erestor to look after our responsibility forever you know."

"I know but..."

"Elrohir, we have to go home. I feel well enough to travel, it will not take us long to get home. You are a competent healer yourself should something go wrong, and Estel can hold his own, I have faith in you both my brothers." He smiled softly pulling them both into a tight embrace, "so don't get too comfy, we are leaving in the morning." He smiled tiredly.

"Come on Estel, someone is getting too old to stay up late." Elrohir smirked and was hit by a flying pillow.

"You are only younger by mere minute's brother." Elladan grinned as Elrohir led Estel out of the room.


	22. Part 22

chapter 22

Luckily the ride home had been unhindered. The night sky was dotted with brightly shining stars, as always the star of Eärendil shone out the brightest, Elrohir smiled softly remembering the stories their father had told them about the past, he looked over to Elladan whose thoughts were in a similar place. Then they stepped into the valley of Imladris.

"It is good to be home," Elladan whispered.

"That it is brother," Elrohir smiled and looked over to the sleeping Estel.

The three horses quietly entered the courtyard of their home.

The twins simultaneously dismounted before Elrohir carefully pulled Estel off his horse, since Elladan's right arm was out of use.

"Huh? What?" Estel suddenly woke up after Elrohir nearly dropped him on the floor.

"We're home, come on, let's get you into bed." Elladan said softly.

"You think we should let Glorfindel know we are back yet?" Elrohir asked.

"No leave him to sleep, you know how he gets if he is woken up." Estel joked, causing the twins to smile.

"Get some sleep Estel; I want to lok over your wounds tomorrow."

"Do you want me to lend you a hand, or arm?" Elrohir laughed, but was cuffed by an unimpressed Elladan.

"To bed, both of you," he glared at his twin.

"Come on, you think we're leaving you to get back to your room in one piece in the state you're in?" Elrohir asked, shaking his head, "You two, my dearest brother are not fully healed," they were about to protest. "No, I want the pair of you to take it easy, and don't even bother arguing Elladan, I mean it. You will let that arm of yours fully heal."

"Of course Ada," the elder said mockingly, as they walked to their rooms.

The next morning Elladan was in the large study talking to Erestor and Glorfindel about recent events.

"I am sure most of the Orcs or their leaders at least know something happened," Erestor was saying, "they have been so bold lately, attacking villages and settlements within a league of Imladris' border, many places have asked for extra aid, but you will have to look and see where we can afford to give aid." Elladan nodded, weighing out the situation in his mind.

"I will look into it," Elladan sighed, grateful to Erestor for doing such good job in his absence, "that will be all for now Erestor I think, you have left me plenty to get on with for the moment."

"Of course my lord, I shall see you later then."

"Yes, goodbye Erestor, Glorfindel." He nodded to them both as they left. Sighing he started sifting through the papers, finding it somewhat difficult with just one arm.

A short while later a maid walked in the room carrying a tray with various bits of food and a small drink and almost dropped it seeing who was behind the desk.

"Lord Elladan...how long have you...I mean...oh I'm so sorry when lord Glorfindel returned alone and we heard what happened...I'm just so glad you are home my lord, everyone has been so worried..."

"Nandé," he cut her off, "We're here now and we are fine." He reassured her.

"Your arm..." se noted it was tightly bound.

"Is going to be fine. I broke it that's all." He shook his head, Nandé was always fussing over something, "Estel has been quite ill lately, I'm sure he wouldn't mind some extra attention if you have nothing else to do."

"Of course my lord," she curtsied slightly and left the room.

Elladan let a brief smile cross his face as he thought how Estel would survive over the fussing servant; she really could be way over attentive, then he looked back over the pile of work on his desk, this could take a while he sighed.


	23. part 23

Chapter 23

Elrohir was woken by a sharp urgent banging on his window, but the more he ignored it the worse it was. Eventually he gave in.

"Estel...what the...?" he asked sleepily as the Human climbed through his window.

"Nandé's out." He said. "She came in not long ago and woke me up...you know how she gets."

Elrohir laughed knowing how Estel hated Nandé fussing over him, probably Elladan's doing, "oh come now little brother, you know she loves fussing over you, and you love it really too." He jut received a glare; "you better get back before she starts missing you." he laughed and was pushed back on the bed by Estel who climbed out of the window back to his own room.

The younger twin was not overly surprised, or joyed to see the elder's room empty, he should have known that Elladan would not stay put...he always had to be doing something. Decidedly he made his way to the study, where he knew his brother was most likely to be.

"Elladan," he growled, causing the elder Elf to jump slightly, "what happened to resting up? I thought you were going to take it easy..."

"Elrohir," he cut the younger off, "there is so much work I have to do, I cannot leave it; it has to be dealt with." He levelled him with a stern glare.

"Don't look at me like that," he snapped, that look had always scared him coming from his father, but seeing on his twin's face was just plain creepy, "you know it creeps me out." He shrugged.

"Well, that doesn't matter. There are numerous reports about Orcs attacking settlements within a league of these boundaries. The Orcs are getting bolder; Erestor told me there had been two attempts to attack Imladris. We need to strengthen the boundaries; we know only too well what Orcs can do to even the smallest camp."

"Well what can we do about it?"

"I don't know, scouts say the attacked places were completely obliterated, nothing was left alive, homes had been burned to the ground, women and children...it's awful..."

"And..." Elrohir prompted.

"And the surviving places are asking for extra help..."

"But..."

"But how do I tell them that we have not the resources to help them in the way they want." He shook his head in despair, "I can't do this Elrohir...I knew it wouldn't be easy but..." he trailed off.

"Elladan listen to me," Elrohir perched on the side of his desk, "You can do this, I believe you can. I know you can. It will be hard yes, but I am here for you brother, I've always been here for you and I always will be. No matter what happens, I will always help you where I can."

"I know but..."

"How many times must I tell you not to doubt yourself, trust my word Elladan, please, know I have every confidence in you, and father must have as well, otherwise I doubt he would have given it to you."

"I do trust you Ro, thank you for having so much belief in me."

"Hey, what are twins for?" he smiled softly pulling his brother into a loving embrace, "I do love you Elladan."

"I know Ro, I love you too."

"Now let's see what we can do about this Orc situation." Elrohir pulled up a chair by his twin as they started to lok through the documents again.


	24. part 24

Chapter 24

Estel sighed in relief as Nandé closed the door behind her. He knew she meant well but she could be too caring at times, and it could really irritate him, especially if he felt he was fine.

He decided to grab a book and escape whilst he could.

"Estel," a voice called, he froze and turned, "how are you feeling?" it was Glorfindel.

"I'm fine, thank you, just need a little air."

"Do your brothers know you are up?"

"Not exactly, well Elrohir does, he didn't mind...does that count?" he smiled sweetly.

"Just be careful and don't go too far."

"Why does everyone always worry over me?" he muttered walking off.

It was a lovely day, being late autumn the trees were turning in various colours making the surrounding forest feel that little blither. He was glad to be home.

Settling under his favourite tree he looked at the book he picked up. It was about various accounts of stories of the past. He had not remembered having that in his room. He had never remembered seeing it in the library either. He shrugged and started reading.

"Come on Elladan," Elrohir said taking some papers from his twin's hand, "We've been working on this most of the day, you could use a break."

"Ro, I'm fine, honest." He protested taking the papers back.

"No, we are going for a walk, it will still be here when you get back."

"Fine." He muttered giving up and placing the papers on the desk and followed his brother outside.

Leaves of golds, browns, reds and yellows danced spectacularly to the floor in the gentle cooling breeze. Elladan smiled softly, the calm atmospheres reminded him of more peaceful, happier times, he looked to Elrohir and saw a similar smile of sadness and reminisce on his face. "Elrohir, look," he pulled the younger from his thoughts and pointed to Estel. The young man had fallen asleep under a blossom tree, the blossoms had started settling on him and he had a book loosely in his hands.

Elladan looked at the page Estel had been looking at and saw a picture of the ring of Barahir; he looked up into a pair of sleepy silver eyes.

"Hey sleepy." Elrohir spoke softly.

"Who is Aragorn?" Estel asked suddenly.

"What?" Elrohir frowned.

"In my dream...I kept hearing the name Aragorn..."

"It was just a dream pen neth." Elrohir started but Elladan stopped him.

"Walk with me gwador," Elladan said softly, "Go on Elrohir, we'll join you shortly." The look in his eyes proved it was no request. Estel stood up and brushed the blossoms from him before falling into step with his elder brother.

"You were reading up on your history, were you not?"

"Yes I was...it was interesting." He answered uncertainly.

"But you already know some details though, do you not?"

"Of course, father always told me stories."

"He also told you of Isildur, did he not?"

"He did. He also spoke of Isildur's heirs and that they were of the Dúnedain, and that the line had been lost throughout the centuries."

"Good, so I do not need to explain more to you. Did you also know of Arathorn?"

"I have heard of him." Estel said slowly, "He was the chieftain of the Dúnedain...he was Isildur's heir and was killed around the same time as my father..."

"You know more than I thought. However there are a couple of other things. Arathorn had a son around your age, Aragorn; he was the last living heir of Isildur, and the one prophesized to be the king of Gondor, the last Hope of Man." Elladan paused, seeing Estel was trying to process the new information, realisation lit his eyes.

"You mean...I'm..."

"Yes Estel, you are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir and heir to the throne of Gondor. Father insisted, when we brought you here, that you were not to know about your heritage, until the time was right. The enemy believe Isildur's line was broken years ago if they were to learn that you were alive, they would not give in until they kill you." Estel sighed, his mind still trying to pick up what information he could from what Elladan had told him. "This belongs to you." he placed the ring of Barahir on the man's finger.

"No," Estel yelled suddenly, "It's not true. I don't believe you."

"Estel, gwador..."

"You see. That is where you are wrong. A brother would never lie about something like this." he stormed off.

"Estel, you cannot run from this forever." Elladan yelled to his brother's back.

"Watch me." He heard on the wind. He should have known how Estel would take it. Not well.


	25. part 25

chapter 25

Elrohir watched Estel rush past him and grabbed the younger man's arm and saw the look on his face.

"He told you, didn't he?" Elrohir spoke softly, receiving a small nod as a reply, "I'm sorry Estel, but we had to keep it from you for your safety..."

"Yeah, safety, lies, deceit, not much difference is there really eh brother," he spat the word like poison, "how much longer were you planning to keep it from me? Hmm? Another fifty years? A hundred? Were you going to wait until I was upon my deathbed before you told me?"

"Estel..."

"Don't call me that." He hissed, "That name, like the rest of my life has been a lie."

"We never kept it from you to hurt you brother..."

"I am not your brother Elrohir, I am but a mortal you should not concern yourself with me Elf," the tone stabbed the twin worse than any poisoned weapon could have ever done.

"Aragorn I..." he tried to speak but was at a loss what to say.

"Don't bother; I'll be out of here soon. You won't have to lie to me any longer." He stormed off, leaving the twin speechless and rooted on the spot.

Closing his eyes against the sting of tears he walked off to find Elladan.

"Elrohir?" no sooner had the thought for his twin crossed his mind, the familiar soft voice called to him quietly, he turned to see the elder watch him with concern, "What is wrong brother?"

"Estel...no Aragorn...he's not Estel any longer..."

"Nonsense Ro, he'll always be our little Estel..."

"No Dan...he wants nothing more to do with us...he denied us as brothers..."

"If we are dead to him, then he is dead to us." Elladan said firmly.

"What? No Elladan...you cannot mean it like that...he..."

"Has nothing more to do with us. He has to find his way alone; we cannot aid him any longer. I will hear no more on the matter." His tone left no room for argument, Elrohir sighed, knowing he would not win the argument. "Come, if you want to make yourself useful you can help me respond to some of those letters, seeing as I will be unable to write for a short while." He started walking inside.

"As you wish, my lord," he added bitterly, he was starting to worry for his twin's state, the past few weeks had been hard on the elder twin, having to accept so much loss and responsibility, perhaps loosing Est...Aragorn had pushed him over the edge and the sharp tone in Elladan's voice betrayed no gentle emotion, as if none had ever existed, he could feel his twin shutting himself away from everyone and everything, he knew if Elladan carried on like he was, he would destroy himself.


	26. part 26

Chapter 26

Aragorn rode hard, pushing his steed to its limits when suddenly a group of men appeared.

"Halt stranger," one called, "who are you and why do you travel at such speed?"

"My name is Est...Strider," he said quickly, taking the name Legolas had given him as a joke.

"Hello Strider, Where do you travel to out here, alone? Do you not know these lands are dangerous?"

"I travel where my horse can get me, I have faced the most dark of evils, I would not do so again, which I why I stay aware." He answered coldly.

"Your voice is familiar, have we met before?" the guard inquired.

"I do not believe so, who are you?"

"I am Halbarad, acting leader of the Dúnedain that is until our lord appears."

"Halbarad, I bear the ring of Barahir, given to me by my...by the new lord of Imladris."

"Yes we heard rumours of lord Elrond's demise, it is such a tragedy, but I am sure Lord Elladan will do well in his place."

"Yeah, very well." He muttered under his breath.

"You do not get on with him?"

"Let's just say I left in a somewhat brusque manner." He smiled grimly.

"Come Aragorn, join us in our camp."

"How..."

"You are much like your father; I could not mistake you for another if my life depended on it." Halbarad smiled, "come my friend, we have much to talk about." Both men shared a brief smile before Halbarad led Aragorn back to the main camp.

Aragorn knew it would not be easy settling in, but he was willing to give anything to make it work, his mind flickered back to his brothers briefly and wondered if he should go back and talk to them but decided to leave it a while and let them get on with their lives.

The leaves were falling in Imladris, autumn, it was Elrond's favourite time of year, and he was walking through the peaceful gardens once more. Looking before him, he saw his three sons and Legolas messing around as usual, he could not contain the smile, or the laughter that escaped his lips.

Suddenly thousands of Orcs came crashing through the trees, his home and family went dark.

Pain filled grey eyes opened slightly before shutting against the searing pain that coursed through his body. How he wished his captors would finish him off so he could be at peace...more pain erupted through his broken form, looking up he saw the Witchking looming over him.

This was far from over.


End file.
